Manipulative Unlabeled Love
by Axia0613
Summary: SPASHLEY AU from the title itself, there's going to be lots of manipulation in this story but spashley will prevail in the most unconventional way...rated T bordering M for mature language and theme SPASHLEY
1. Chapter 1

AN: Nothing new, just a few minor editing. Reviews and hits are a bit slow on this story, nevertheless I plan on continuing amd possibly finish it.

"I'm sick of sleeping with all these spoiled, insipid Hollywood breed debutante." I stopped my fingers from playing Pachelbel Canon as I look at the sudden and yet not totally unwelcome presence of my step brother. I actually took my time in reveling in his appealing, poised and confident appearance. Well who can blame me? Aiden Dennison inherited his all American looks, charm and sadly his whoring – I mean womanizing ways from an older version of himself, his pussy eating – what the heck is wrong with me today – I mean loving, caring but absentee father. His tan skin, lean body with the right amount of muscle so tempting that you can't help yourself from scratching it in throes of passion (or so I was told… or was I? that's another story for another time), and of course his tantalizing blue eyes (although now covered by his sunglasses which I would admit makes him look even more delicious and palatable) which had break a lot of hearts both from the female and yes, also the male population (that's his dirty and not so little secret, this I know, since I am privy to all his conquest and late night rendezvous). I turned to look at him, fully turning away from the grand piano and giving him my undivided and bored attention. "Nothing shocks them anymore" He continued as he dropped a kiss in my forehead lingering a bit and then plopped his fuckable self in the sofa across me.

"Hi, I can fulfill your wildest dream. Call me." I laugh as I listened to his poor lady like imitation of what I assume is some unsuspecting girl that had once again failed to resist the blue eyed distraction that is Aiden. My grin got a little bit wider when I saw him holding a tissue paper with I suppose is the number of the dream fulfiller and used it to clean the imaginary dust from his sunglasses. Ah there it was, hello pretty blue eyes.

"Well, I'm glad your having fun, God forbid, you should do it for the both of us." I replied as I crossed my legs and lean my back in the piano, knowing full well that I'm giving him quite a show as I gently run my fingers in my barely covered legs exposed by the clingy Chanel dress I'm sporting. "I swear if Christine stayed here for another day, I'm going to drive myself crazy and just smash her head with my 5 inch stiletto, fuck the consequences, anything's better than this whole Mary Poppins thing I kept doing just to please her and her respectable, constipated looking acquaintances." I ended and completed my whiny tirade with an eyeroll that I had perfected since I was developing into a young lady.

"Now, now darling sister. Is that anyway to talk about your conniving bitch of a mother?" I raised an eyebrow as I saw him smirk at his comment.

"Well, if your ass grabbing of a father kept his cock where my mother can't see it being used by the maid as a toothbrush then I'm probably not the one being driven out of my mind from all of her whining and bitterness which if I remember correctly is usually reserved for him anyways."

"Well if your frigid mother will only put out, then that accident should have been avoided. And I heard from my father that the maid just trip, you know those floors from our Manhattan mansion are really slippery now that I think of it." I can hear a bit of a smug smile from his voice as I continue to stare at him an eyebrow still raise but a grin still planted in my face.

"Slip? Hmmm. Then she's lucky your father's soft, cushiony manhood was there to save her from the nasty fall which I'm sure will land her an unattractive bruise in her cheap made up face. Sadly, though -- what's her name again?"

"Candy."

"Aah yes thank you. Candy, she seemed special if step father dearest remembered her name"

"Well she has been servicing him for a month now you know with the cleaning of his ummm private office, so I guess he has a place for her in his heart"

"Hmm, she's a hell of a cleaner, I'm sure and apparently she also have a room and a firm hold of what's inside his pants. Anyways, Candy, I'm quite sorry for her, had landed herself in such an avoidable predicament involving her face and mother's newly manicured nails. Hmm. Frankly, I didn't think my mother had it in her and if by putting out you mean that your father actually preparing my mother for a night of I'm sure (insert sarcasm here) unforgettable passion between the two of them and not just pull his 'wam bam thanks for getting me off but I'm tired' routine then probably they could have enjoyed the sex together." I grin as his smirk slowly disappear as my insult slowly sink in. It doesn't matter if it was a boy or a man but whenever their or their paternal's bedroom skills are somewhat lacking and they are called on it, they immediately pull this whole defensive stunt and wanted to find someone to placate them. Well though luck, no one's going to stoke his ego here. Definitely not his present company.

"Yeah, well…--"

"What cat got your tongue?" I taunt him as I uncrossed my leg and pouted at him and leaned in towards him gently exposing my a little cleavage in a somewhat apologetic way. "Did wittle Aiden found my comment…insulting? Finally coming to terms that you and your bastardly father has a lot in common?"

"Enough Ashley." He glared at me but allowed a leering look to pass his eyes as his gaze keep lingering in my exposed skin.

And for that, no sexy me for him. I gradually turned around again now facing the grand piano and not the sore loser that's occupying the same room as I do. I heard him groan in disappointment as when his view of me was obstructed. "You started it Aiden." I said in a sing song voice that I know will only annoy him a little bit more.

"And now, I'm finishing it." I huff as I continued to play, my fingers softly grazing the black and white keys laid out infront of me as I heard him get up and walk towards the door but as he reached the door and was about to open it and allow himself to get out if the room, I called out "Oh Aiden!!" I smirk as I heard him sigh I know he can't refuse me as I watch him in the corner of my eye as he turned around and walked towards me and place his hands on my shoulder deliberately stopping me from playing. I was going to argue and complain but that was soon thrown out the window as soon as his hands waved it's magic on me. "Ugh that feels good" I moaned a bit as his kneading and very nimble fingers hit the spot.

"Your quite tense." I heard him whisper his breathe, mere inches, no centimeters away from my ear, causing me to closed my eyes and let out another pleasurable groan.

"I know, it's just--"

"Sssh, let your brother help you." Was the last thing I heard as I focus on his lips nibbling my neck as I slowly craned my neck to the side to give him a much better access. I must admit, this is pretty relaxing, I thought as I feel one of Aiden's hands cupping my still Chanel coated breast. His father could learn a few tricks from his son seeing as I am getting gradually aroused (if the sudden wetness pooling in my lower region is of any indication) by Aiden's deliberate ministrations. His other hand slowly making it's way in my southern regions but before he could touch anything else in my body, I expertly pulled my neck away from his sucking mouth and turned to him and murmured "don't start something you can't finish."

"Oh I can finish." Came the arrogant reply complete with his practiced smirk and tried to pull me again towards him. Tried is the operative here.

"But I won't let you." I smirk at his baffled expression as I stand to put the much needed distance between us.

"Oh come on, quit being such a fucking tease already. You've been doing that same dance for 3 years now and frankly it's getting old."

"Old? That's why after all those years that we'd know each other, you still can't control yourself around me."

"Only because, you can't stop torturing me by being such, such a tease."

"Tease again, what? no more words for me from that perverted mind of yours?"

"Well slut and whore did come to mind but I thought you're getting a little sick of hearing those seeing as it's probably your middle name anyways."

"I could say the same for you dear brother and don't even bother denying it either."

This pissing contest we had, I really don't know where or when it had started but as painful for me to admit it, I sometimes enjoy it. Finally someone answering me back, giving me a challenge, verbally, mentally and sexually. I guess, that's why Aiden and I make sense, why all this years, we still continued to stick to one another, never breaking the sisterly-brotherly bond (not for the lack of trying on getting inside my pants on his part). Yes, believe me, I was tempted, sometimes I'm beyond tempted to just do the dirty with Aiden but my self control (thank whoever is floating around me spiritually and whatnot) always comes to my rescue. I mean seriously, do I really want to be just another notch on his belt? No way, if it did happen, I'll make sure He's the one who's going to be under my belt. And yes, because I'm in such a giving mood, I may have a little (depending on your point of view) crush with him so… no sex can occur between the two of us until I'm sure that I'm not going to be the one left hanging. It's all about control. And the one with the hold of the other would emerge victorious.

"Alright, fine" I heard him sigh in defeat as he tries to control his libido (hehe nothing's more fun than seeing Aiden sexually frustrated, wait I spoke to soon, hehe it's ALWAYS funny seeing him sexually confuse wondering what he enjoyed the most, giving it or taking it, if you know what I mean-again so not the time for that) "What do you need Ash."

"Need? Why would I need something from you?" I smiled innocently at his disgruntled look.

"Well, why the fuck did you call me back?"

"To see how the 'unsatisfied' look fits you?"

"Whatever, I'm outta here." I must admit, pushing Aiden's button (all of his buttons) was and still remains as my favorite past time. I let out a chuckle.

"Wait, wait. I don't need anything from you, just so we're clear." I went over the table to retrieve a school magazine and handed it to him. "But I do have something for you."

"I never knew you had such a school loyalty and spirit." Aah yes the banter commenced once again. What's the score again? I'm not certain if I'm that accurate but I'm pretty sure I'm winning all the rounds in this one.

"Well, I am the student body president, go team. But that's not the point. We can always talk about my numerous standings and accomplishments later (I heard him snort at that but its fine, I'll let it go this time) but for now turn on page 6 and you'll see what I mean."

I watch him shuffling the pages trying to find out what caught my interest in this rather dull and sad excuse of a writing material namely the school's gazette. "I admit, I didn't know you were such a fan of student activists, 'Makeover for the less fortunate', why yes, I could see how this would appeal to you."

"Shut up" I hissed as I grabbed the magazine from him, giving him a head on glare and started reading the article right after 'Makeover for the less fortunate' entitled 'Love or Lust, Girls or Guys' by Spencer Carlin. "Being in love is unconditional… Yada yada yada…Boring boring boring…Aah my parents are happily married for 20 years….boring boring boring…I'm not against sex persay infact I had my fair share of it from both sexes actually, but I would love to finally settle down with the one I deemed worthy of my love. I'm not into labels but more so, I would gladly choose to follow my heart instead of the anatomy when it comes to finding that one person." I finish and stare back at Aiden who had settled himself in the couch.

"So…?" I ask lazily eyeing him as he stretch himself in the lucky sofa.

"So? I don't know what the big deal is, it's just another of your kind."

"My kind?" Well i never said he lacked the balls when it comes to pissing me off. "I know there's an insult in that somewhere"

"What I mean is the unlabeled ones. Thos people who can't made up their mind if they were into a homo or are they more into hetero relationship even if it's purely sexual and knowing you it's always about sex."

"And this coming from the biggest denial case I had ever seen in history." I mock him as I felt myself moving more and more towards him until I reach the couch now Aiden clad.

"What? What the fuck Ashley, I told you that was a one time thing alright!"

"Right" If you count one time being that of once a week booty call from the resident faggot, king high has to offer. I let this one go seeing as I had more important matters to attend to. "Since this semester will pretty much be boring me with the redundancy of it all, why don't we make it interesting for us?" I cooed as I let myself slide into the length of his body joining him in the (did I say lucky?) very very blessed couch. Hmmm… the reception here is quite good, I thought as I felt a familiar stirring poking my backside.

"Yeah?" He let out in a strangle voice obviously affected by our very close proximity as he let his fingers brush ever so softly in my shoulder blades "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Well, for one thing Spencer Carlin is coming here in LA and will be currently enrolled in our prestigious King High since her mother is the school's resident doctor that's why she or rather, her article graced the school magazine's summer edition. Anyways, wouldn't it be fun to be the one to break her in--"

"Psh, there's no challenge in that dear sister or have you completely forgotten who you're talking to? And besides who told you she's a girl? For all we know he's a guy."

"Then all the more fun to you, now does it step brother?" I yelped as I was quickly and violently push by the bastard.

"Keep the gay jokes to yourself dyke."

"Then keep your penis inside your pants and not in some 22 year old stuck in higschool cock sucking janitor's mouth fag" (incase your wondering, yes the janitor is his weekly dose of gayness hmm what is up with the Dennison men and their lust for cleanliness?)

"You know what I don't fucking need this."

"Wait, fine no more gay jokes but atleast give this bet some thought." No more nice gal I thought as I gave him my best needy pout.

"You're that desperate to pursue this?"

"Yes. Besides I'm bored and I want to go out in my last year of highschool with a bang so… are you in or out?"

"Depends what are the terms?"

"Your sweet motorcycle ride and half of your inheritance which I know you will be gaining 3 months from now. It's all mine if you can't make this person (still don't know the sex of this new toy) fall madly in love with you."

"Yeah? What do you need my money for? You're the sole heiress of Raife Davies, we and the entire world knows that money is so not an issue for you." He suddenly stop, a somewhat confuse look passed though his face. And what could you possibly have that would interest me to participate in your little game?"

I smiled and strike a pose. "True, but my inheritance will start to kick in next year and I really just can't let myself rely on mother's monthly allowance no matter how big it is anymore I want the freedom of wasting away someone else's money, your money to be precise." I sneered. "Oh I have so much more to offer to you brother, is a full night of moi enough to motivate you?"

"Excuse me?"

I laugh at his dumbfounded and shocked reaction.

"If you by any chance made no sex here fell in love with you in the span of 2 months (what? I'm feeling extra generous today) then I'll let YOU. Fuck. ME."

"And what makes you think I'll agree to this terms, that's 10 million dollars for you if you win."

"Scared already?"

"No just making sure I get my time, effort and money's worth."

"I'll let you" again striking a seductive pose, this time adding a finger to graze his cotton cladded chest "put it anywhere and any position you like for a 24 hours no stop, no barrels hold sexcapade."

I had him. I knew I had him, the moment his eyes light up at the though of finally bedding the unattainable. "But I don't want a drunken or a passion induced confession. I want a full blown romantic declaration of love from her then a dose of humiliation from either one of you, I suppose will do. That's really all you got to do. So what do you say, do we have a deal or not?"

His grin says it all. "You got yourself a bet baby."

I smirk as I took his outstretched arm "Remember Aiden 2 months."

He merely smirk at me and turned purposely towards the door. "I'll have this Spencer Carlin at my beck and call in no time and I'll have you" He turned to look at me straight in the eye and said "I'll have every inch of your body by the time I'm finish with you."

"Happy hunting Aiden." I called out cheerfully as he exited the room leaving me to congratulate myself in an inevitable victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine because if it is spashley will never have to end.

whoatherre – creepy? Hehe yeah for me though all ash/aiden scenes are a little creepy. Don't get me wrong aiden is hoooot especially without clothes on but spashley is spashley which is way more hotter. Btw what does PMS means? Sorry im a bit slow when it comes to internet idioms.

Anonymous – I write to intrigue

Kiangs – hehe you just have to stick around to find out how I will turn this into a spashley

messhallmaurauder – it's about to get even more hotter.

Typical Friday night. I thought as I leaned back into the plushest chair Ego has to offer, taking a sip on my club soda. Normally I would have a much stronger drink. But not tonight. Tonight, I'm on a prowl. For what? Well truthfully? I'm looking for someone who could be my new flavor of the night, or maybe for the week depending on how well he or she can perform – if you know what I mean. So, here I am, currently surrounded by the hottest, wealthiest and uh not so bright LA Hollywood has to offer, dancing, grinding and almost fucking to the latest beat presented by the club's resident DJ patiently lurking in the shadows of the VIP vicinity, waiting for someone interesting enough to pique my already bored countenance.

I scanned the mass of bodies pulsating in front of me. All of them were from the prestigious secondary school in the area, King High and as privilege as they are, they still continue to uphold the knowledge that wherever they are, in or outside the campus, there's still a need to acknowledge a much higher power than themselves, namely yours truly. Yes I am the Queenbee of the elites and the not so selected few of King High, the control I have over this simpletons – alright so they are people too I know, can become overwhelming to others but the fact of the matter is that I craved, I lived for the power, I've always wanted the control that money and a devious mind has to offer. And lucky for me, I have both…….and so much more. And unfortunately for those who's not….well me, is that they lack all the necessary attributes and qualities to make it as far as I have gotten myself into. It have not always been easy for me though, there are a few times where I had to sacrifice myself in order to get what I want. Success waits for no one, I always say. And it's true you've got to make an effort depending on how much farther you want to go. And those smart enough to realize that I can snap them with a mere flick of my porcelain risk, flocked by my side, tolerating the constant bitching and endless humiliation while just waiting for their turn to experience first hand, albeit for a short time, how you can lose yourself in the gravity of one, Ashley Davies. I snort at that. Yes, I admit, at such a young and tender age of 16, I had managed to acquire a taste of what both sexes and various ethnicities have to offer. And frankly? No matter how much booty I get, my lifestyle, the constant partying and ending up with different guy or girl or probably both in the same night doesn't get old. And those power craving bastards and bitches all at one point thought that they could change me, for the better or worse depending on your point of view, all and everyone of them failed. I don't have anything to change. I like myself as it is. The cold, conniving, collected, and manipulative bitch that I had molded and perfected ever since I reached puberty and learned how to dangle my sexuality to get anything I had ever wanted. So far, I haven't met anyone who can easily fluster me.

No one.

And I plan for it to stay that way.

"Another drink for your thoughts?"

I look up to the smirking and teasing face of my messy black haired cousin.

"Well, well. This is a surprise." I said with a smirk of my own as she leaned a bit towards me and put a kiss on my cheek, offered me a another drink and plopped her whole relaxed body on the chair besides me.

"What? Me on Ego?" She replied looking at my direction with an almost scandalized look on her face. As far as I know, not a night goes by that she hasn't shown her face in the club.

"Of course not, silly." I smile at her raised eyebrows. "I meant that you're somewhat lacking your usual who – company for the night" I said as I motioned to her hardly ever empty side. Shane McCutcheon rarely if not ever made an appearance without her own flock of admirers, who would blame them really? Shane had a certain air of mystery around her and you can't help but feel mystified and drawn as you lost yourself in those soulful, green eyes of hers. Shane was one of those people who I let myself trust for the sole reason that she is easily my softer yet still ruthless when provoked counterpart. And of course, being her cousin and closest friend for the past ten years intend to do just that.. And if I'm forced to admit. I kinda admired her. Pulling herself away from the money, our family's money because she is tired of fooling herself that penises doesn't turn her off and living her life in a more 'Shane' and simpler way. Simple, in the sense of still having the glitz and the glamour but lacking the constant responsibilities that our overbearing and expectant parents had constantly pushed down on us. She had outed herself on her senior year on King High (wherein I was still on my sophomore year), with her history teacher, Cherrie Jaffe, which I recall was a very sexy woman for her age and with two kids of her own, and in the process of following her heart, her disappointed and humiliated parents were prompted by the discriminating society to disown their dyke daughter. And Cherrie? Well let's just say that while Shane never did looked back, Cherrie is a different story. According to her having the best orgasm she had ever have in her life was a momentary lapse of judgment. Ok so maybe I had thrown the best orgasm in it but she did a few apologies, cried a few tears and denied processing that she was infact attracted to a girl. Then voila, society gladly accepted one of their own. I guess birds of the same flock does stay together. It was the best thing that ever happened to her, Shane had once said to me, of course she uttered this in a state of drunkenness she had put herself in and she was still filled with spite against the unfairness of her world but still I often wonder if it's true. If she had ever regretted the moment she accepted who she really is and stood up for it. She had become a well know, sought after underground hairstylist in the span of 3 months away from home. Not bad right? But that alone won't get her the first class service she's accustomed to, that came when she had become considered as the most inconspicuous drug dealer in LA. I should know, I am one of her best customers.

"Yeah well,the night's still young and to tell you the truth, I'm really not in the mood."

"Shane McCutcheon. The Shane McCutcheon, not in the mood for casual no string attached sexual escapades? Who are you and what the hell have you done to my sex round the clock cousin?"

"Alright, don't be so melodramatic cuz, and really did you have to make it sound so whorish?" She rolled her eyes at me. "You want the truth... I just... felt like, like I've already done pretty much everything here, and when I say everything, I meant almost everyone." Well, she has a point there, Shane does get around. "No one excites me anymore."

I raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at her. "That's bull and you know it. Incase you haven't looked around yet, this club is full of pulsating bodies just waiting for the right persuasion to come."

"I don't know Ash, I mean, don't you just get tired--" she stopped midsentence as she noticed my shell shocked appearance. "Never mind, just drop it, alright?"

"Gladly, you're beginning to weird me out. Don't go become all dramatic and soulful on me Shane. It doesn't become you nor does it become me for that matter." I said, a frown still on my face as I chance a glance at Shane's still obviously miserable profile.

"Alright" I said, currently thinking of what could possibly change the somber mood that had befallen us. "Have you seen the new DJ yet? She's hot." What? I'm in a club filled with beautiful people. Sue me if I'm thinking like a hormone filled teen.

"Give it up Ash, she's way out of your league." A hoarse voice interrupted my current leering at the swaying latina.

"Excuse me?!" I spun quickly as I once again face Shane. Fuck, she's starting to pissed me off. "Out of my league my ass. Did you happen to crack your head on the way here and managed to forget who you're fucking talking to Shane? I could have anyone here. Anyone I want. Who the hell are you to imply--"

"Whoa, slow down there princess. I didn't mean it like that."

I rolled my eyes at her, still a little miffed and alright curious too as to why Shane comment on something so random and unexpected. Usually Shane just let me have my fun, always letting me have my pick first before putting her two cents in it. But not like this, she never contradicted me, no second hand interrogations, she just sat there, let me choose whoever I want for the night and let me on my merry freaking way.

"Uh because Carmen de la Pica Morales is not into the whole one night stand nor is she into a one fuck time." She paused almost as if the next words she'll utter was the hardest ones she'd ever give. "She's one of those people who wants a--"

"What Shane?" I asked disgruntled at how weird the messy haired girl is acting. What the hell is wrong with her tonight?

"--a relationship." Came out as a strangled whisper and it's a miracle that I even heard her at all amidst all the commotion caused by the heated population occupying the club.

Realization dawned on me as I, for the second time that night looked at Shane with my mouth hanging open shell shocked and beyond surprise. "You already did her, didn't you?" I accused "The sex must have pretty amazing for her to get under your skin for such a short period of time" I smirked, not noticing her sad expression. "God, Shane, she's been here for like what? 2 or 3 days ago? And you already had your wicked way with her? Fuck, you give a new meaning to 'work fast pleasure will sure to come'. Damn 'cuz--"

"Don't" She interrupted me in a harsh and clipped tone of voice. Her tone alone and not the word she uttered forced me to stopped and finally take a long look at her. "Don't speak of her like that Ash. You don't have to speak of her as just a common fuck."

Flabbergasted. There's no other word to describe how I'm feeling right now. I'm way too stunned to even utter even something.

"She's not just another lay."

"Fucking God!." Aah there it was, my coherency had finally return. "Fuck." Ok, so I can't really get past my initial shock on her latest statement. But fuck me. This wasn't supposed to happen. Feeling protective for someone you just met for 3 days is not on Shane's ten year plan. I could have sworn she and I would have never settled down. Forever young. Forever having fun. But I assume, that was quickly thrown out the window as soon as the Latina spread more than her fucking legs for Shane. I stared at her looking as lost as I am confused at the new turn of events. "Shane, Shane look at me." I leaned a bit towards her and guided her face across mine. "This… whatever it is you think your feeling, got to stop. It's not worth it. It's not worth the pain. Can you seriously think that your heart can handle another Cherrie Jaffe?"

"This is not the same."

"It's exactly the same! God, don't you fucking do this Shane! You've once told me that love's a bitch and you'd rather have fun than feeling anything other than lust for another person." I can see the indecision filling her eyes.

Damn it. I'm too late.

She's too far gone.

"Uhm… Am I interrupting something?" I got so lost in the seriousness of our conversation that I haven't heard anyone stepping close onto us. There stood in all her glory was Carmen de la Pica Morales. Well, atleast she's freaking hot. If someone's going to go after Shane, then it better be someone whose looks complimented hers. I carefully sought Shane's reaction on the unexpected interruption and instead of the annoyed look that not so often grazed Shane's face whenever a fuck worthy piece of ass foolishly come between our nightly bonding talks, a softer, gentler smile appeared on her face.

Fuck, that could only mean one thing. My suspicion was regretfully turning out to be somehow truthful.

"Son of a bitch." I mumbled but apparently louder than I had intended it to since the two women who were obviously busy having eye sex in their own little world instantly take their eyes off each other and turned to stare at me.

Shane actually flushed as she knows me too well. She knew what I was exactly thinking, what direction my mind is taking me armed with this newfound information.

"Umm Ash, this is Carmen, Carmen this is Ashley, my cousin." Shane looked at me, silently pleading for me to keep my mouth shut.

"Hey Ashley, it's nice to meet you." Carmen said as she tentatively smiled at my still tensioned and hardened face.

"Yeah." I guess, normally, people would reply an almost obligatory 'me too' but I thought we had established earlier that I am not one to follow the prepared and bored normality. "Not likely." I sneered at her and leaned to whisper to Shane. "You better know what you're fucking doing here Shane." I take another look at Carmen's confused and mildly irritated face and turned to leave.

The implications of the sudden gush of emotions in the VIP area was suffocating me.

It has been an hour since I left Shane and Carmen, still feeling pissed off at Shane's inconsistencies and Carmen's alluring beauty that had somehow turned her apathetic cousin into this smiling, infatuated dolt.

Since then, I had my eye on this beautiful, gorgeous even, blond bombshell having her way in the middle of the dance floor. She must have felt someone eyes on her, mine in particular because I swear she looked straight at my direction and her eyes fully stopping into mine. Blues. Let me tell you, I could have bet half my assets off that she have a pair of soft baby blue eyes. Yes, even though we're like 3 feet away and the club's a little dark, I could still see her eyes clearly.

Instead of joining her and just dancing the night away. I merely stood by the bar, contended to just enjoy the view. And boy, did she know how to put on a great show as she threw her hands up in the air and continued dancing sensually with the music.

_Better than Li-i-i-i-i-fe_

_turning away ,  
makes it alright ,_

_not looking_

_its out of sight,_

_blinded by a dream  
looking so real,  
seeing a sign, makes me wana feel..._

_Better than life_

_better than life  
feelin alright,  
better than life  
seeing what might,  
better than life  
its only a picture  
better than life  
i know its so still_

_better than life  
feeling alright,  
better than life  
seeing what might_

It seems though that I was not the only one who noticed her as one of the guys, I don't remember who exactly had the gall to slide in on her personal space and let his greasy (what? I'm pissed off) hands roamed her waist. She turned her back to his front and continued to hold my aze. And the worst part of it all was that she's letting him. I was disappointed sure, but I admit I was curious on how she would played this one out. I raised an eyebrow at her direction and a smirk was send immediately back into me, almost daring me to make the first move as she further grind her ass on the guy's lower region.

I was tempted to looked away and just find someone else. Hey, if she wanted a lazy fuck instead of me, then it's her prerogative, right? But, alas, I can't seem to take my eyes off her as she continued their somewhat sexual foreplay. I shook my head in disgust? Or jealousy? No I'm pretty sure it's disgust over their too much public display of affection. I took one last look at the blonde and whoever the fuck she's dancing with and promptly left the bar, the sight of the two strangers unknowingly irritating the hell out of me.

I walked up to the upper part of the club where only a couple of sofas had taken residence. It was made into a sorta 'do whatever you want' room, perfect for the club occupant's discreet activities and lucky for me, I managed to snagged it first. The unique thing about this room (if you can even call it that) was that it was surrounded by this metal ledges that connects with each other forming railings all around the room making it easy to overlook all the activities happening downstairs.

I took out my silver cross pendant - uncork the lower part of it and take a few careful snorts. Aaah I sighed as I leaned into the numerous ledges behind me, trying to calm and compose myself, feeling the overcoming euphoria only coke can give me.

My solitude however was quickly broken and intruded upon.

I felt her eyes on my profile even before I even turned around and looked at her. I don't know how exactly, but I did.

"That looks… enjoyable." I heard her say but as stubborn as I am, I still refuse to look at her direction and tucked my pendant to its rightful place.

To say I was surprised when a hand suddenly forced me around was an understatement. I was astounded, shocked and there's probably not enough words in the dictionary to even describe how I felt at this very moment. No one and I mean NO ONE ever had the gall to touch me without my permission and yet this girl, the blue eyed girl, suddenly grew a pair of balls and what surprises me more is that I just let it happen, I was surprised beyond belief but I was not irritated nor annoyed at her boldness.

I snapped out of my daze as I once again tried to regain control. I gently pushed her back, our eyes never breaking their contact, blue against brown, my hand still on her shoulder, as I took a step forward and keep pushing her gently only ending it when she finally hit the ledge on the other side.

I didn't know who made the first move but all of a sudden my lips were being attacked by the most inviting lips I have ever tasted in my life. Hmmm. I moaned as I felt a hand cupping my Vera Wang cladded breast. Well, well, well she didn't waste any time now, did she my still unexposed breast as our tongue continued its war for dominance. She pulled away as she become aware of the serious lack of air and I trailed small kisses on her neck. She titled it for me to gain a better access and I gladly took the invitation as my lips continued it's way exploring, sucking every inch of skin of her creamy smooth neck while my hands are busy roaming the expanse of her back. Then I let my hands slide down just barely touching the side of her breast, sending shivers of excitement through her body, our hips grinding forcefully against each other. I'm pretty sure I will have some bruises in the morning but damn the pleasure was beyond anything I had ever felt before.

She's trying to push me back. I can feel it, but not really because she wants to stop. No, she's pushing me away, likely because she wants to dominate the situation and fuck if I let that happen. I growled as she once again attempted to flip our positions. I took her lips by surprise, biting her as hard as I allow myself to. I felt, rather than heard her yelp as I did so. Slamming my hips onto hers as she arched her body into mine, pulling her as close as possible.

I guided her hand under my skirt as I continue to show her what I need for her to do and dear fucking God, did she did it. I nearly buckled my knees as two fingers immediately pushed inside me, my underwear not even removed but merely set aside.. I released her lips as I let out a loud moan as I stared at her baby blues, now darkened with passion, with my own half lidded eyes. I took my own hand and tried to grant her the same pleasure as she was giving me. I wish I can say I was as successful as she is, but I was not.

She used my current state of pleasure in order to weaken my resolve and immediately flip me around, so that now, I was the one cushioned between her body and the ledge and I can't do a fucking thing about it but scream as she almost violently pushed her 2 fingers as far as it could go, almost simultaneously as my back hit the ledge. I saw her smirk at my reaction but I didn't care I was busy chasing my impending release. Few more thrust and a curl of her fingers did it to me as I leaned further back into the ledge for that much needed support as she gently retracted her fingers out of my heat. I groaned at the friction but said nothing as I was mesmerized at the sight of her licking that very same fingers that just gave me the, if possible, best orgasm I have ever had.

"Next time, it's going to be my turn." Was all she whispered to me as she gave me a peck on the cheek and turned to leave. I can only look at her retreating back, with my hair slightly tousled, lips bruised, looked like I was totally ravaged which I supposed I was and some of my juices still flowing down my legs.

And the only question that was miraculously stirred in my mind was…

….who the hell was that?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ok ok I know. I know. This chapter was a long time coming and I'm sorry for the wait. I can't even promise you guys that there's something interesting happening in this chapter bcause there isn't hehe, this chapter was written for me to be able to move the story forward. So without further ado, here's another chapter of MUL. Hopefully some of you guys are still interested in my plot. Read and review ey?

"Good morning babe" I groaned when I felt somebody's breath touches my skin and I hesitantly opened my eyes, still exhausted from my previous nightly activities. Which, unfortunately I seem to vaguely recall the details to. However, what is implanted in my memory was a certain blue eyed blonde of whom I can't seem to take my mind of to. After that mind blowing orgasm she gave me and that oh so wonderful (notice the sarcasm here) exit, I was forced to deviate my lingering sexual attention to another being, preferably a blonde, and yes, maybe having the same blue hue in her eyes. I'm not being too picky or anything, I'm just being a little particular in my taste. I immediately went down to follow the mysterious blonde, hoping to catch her and have a repeat performance back at my place or hers. I never did understand it. This is the first time since – well that's another story for another time let's just say that it's been a particularly long time since I have ever felt a need to do seconds with just one girl. Normally, I would have settled the score with just one round and move on, but not this time. No matter how hard I try to deny or how hard I bang (forgive the crudeness, but that's just really how I did her) the blonde albeit, a very poor substitute that just happened to be at the right time and place last night, nothing can shake off how the real blue eyed beauty felt inside me. Not even with an amount and company of Captain Jack and some rum. And that's just a major understatement of how she had really made me feel.

But enough of the feelings, today, it seems that I have a bigger problem at hand. The vicious and clingy fake (I slept with her, I should know) blonde was now straddling me hoping to what? Crush my pelvic bone to arousal? God, where do I pick these girls? The girl was attractive enough I suppose as I opened my eyes, this time more forcibly than before as I took my bed mate for the night's appearance. She has shoulder length hair, a little less curled than mine, blue eyes that just seem so lively (see now, that's just wrong, seeing as how early in the morning it is yet). "Time to wake up sleepy head, it's already past 10." See, early? I groaned again as I felt her hands on my face. And to make matters worse, she probably felt that my groan should be mistaken for a moan because that had seemed to encourage her more to put her hands and started caressing my face, psh, more like molesting me, it's more like it.

"Look Mandy---"

"Mindy" Tomato, tomato, I rolled my eyes at her obvious displeasure, caused by my 'accidentally' forgetting her name. Besides, I like Mandy better anyways. "Mindy, as I was saying—"

"I get it okay. You're Ashley Davies, the Mary Poppins with a twist at day and the whorish rockstar at night. I. Get. It." I raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst and threw in a smirk for good measure. "we fucked last night—"

"And that was last night and as how you had kindly pointed out almost half of the day is already finished, so you should probably get the fuck off me." I said as I managed to ditch her body atop of me. I turned to my side, eyes quickly closing. God knows I don't need to see how pitiful this girls act whenever I was finished with them. I've seen enough of them thank you very much and it had never failed to disgust me. They know what they were getting into, they shouldn't expect too much in just a few careless compliments and half thought flirtations. Sex, correction, mind blowing sex is all that I can offer them.

Mandy or Mindy or whatever the hell her name huffed and made noises that would no doubt had irritated others but to hell with her. She would not get my attention by doing that spoiled little brat act that I suppose helped her get her way most of the time. I'm a bigger brat than her and have far more superior acting skills if I may say so myself. She slammed the door on her way out, a parting gift I suppose. Sayonara to you too bitch.

And I was back thinking why this kind of girls just wouldn't let my rejection to them simply go without further humiliating themselves to me? We had our fun and by the way Mindy was screaming her lungs out the other night, I would say I had done right err and also the bad and naughty with her. Aah the memories of our sexcapades seemed to be coming back at me. I've got to hand it to well moi. I really did good. I smiled sleepily as I continually prided myself for a job well done last evening.

Sex was all that I can offer. Fantastic, earth shattering, mind blowing sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

..............

.......

What the hell? What's a girl got to do to have a decent sleep around here? I glanced at the wall clock hanging infront of me. 11:00 . Someone's going to get fired. Damn it.

The persistent knocking finally got me out of bed.

"You better have a good reason why you're waking me up. And it's still up to me to decide whether that reason is worth your job Mei Li." I smiled sweetly after I said this simply because her reaction to my warranted statement was instantaneous. The poor Asian woman was torn between being the happiest ex maid on earth because finally she got to leave the confines of my overbearing household and when I say household I really mean ME or a wounded puppy who can't afford to lose a job that was guaranteeing to oversee the education of her children.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Miss. But a Dr. Carlin is here to see you" came the meek response. Hmm. Interesting. I nodded at her and close the door in her face. Maybe Mei Li can serve me another day. I thought as I began my morning rituals not caring to move even just a tad quicker as a courtesy to my guest. She was the one who needs something from me. Let her wait.

Interesting, yes but not really that surprising. The start of a new curriculum at Manchesters is still a few days away and yet the newly appointed doctor finds herself in my doorstep? I'm not dense. I probably can guess what she wants from me. Power over the entire student body? Proper introduction to the richest families in our society? Prestige by overseeing the health of the future elites that Manchesters are well known to produce? All that, I can definitely offer.

I walked out of my room and into the expanse of our townhouse's living room where I was told my guest is waiting.

The question is what do I get in return?


End file.
